


Where are you now?

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry that this is terrible. I can't really help it.</p></blockquote>





	Where are you now?

     "Where are you?" Ryan whispered over the grave. "Where did you go?" There was no answer, just cold stone and wet dirt. Not that he had expected one. Still. He left the single rose on the grave, but couldn't bring himself to leave Brendon alone, underground. Ryan sat on the grave, stunned tears rolling down his face. He couldn't leave Brendon alone, not now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that this is terrible. I can't really help it.


End file.
